Mister Book Owner - Rubeus Hagrid
by mythulshah
Summary: This document talks about the journey of a person diagnosed with Korsakoff's Syndrome. His psychiatrist has come up with a unique way to treat him, which involves giving him a book to write something whenever he associates himself with a new character. In this one, he sees himself as Rubeus Hagrid.


[Mister Book Owner is my series on Wattpad. It contains a bunch of chapters with characters from a whole range of media. I can't group all characters here because they belong to different shows and books. To see all of them together, check out my Wattpad account, under the name Mythul Shah (tag:- _mythulshah_) or simply search for Mister Book Owner.]

**The passage written by the psychiatrist-**

_This book belongs to me, i.e. Mr. Book Owner._

_However, I want you, Mr. Borrower, to write about your own story in this book._

_I want to fill this book with the memories and emotions of as many people as I can._

_So, Mr. Client, will you help me out by writing a little about yourself in my book and maybe telling me a little about all that happened to you in the last 24 hours?_

_Just write your name and jump in!_

_(PS- Feel free to read the previous stories, if you want to.)_

(_Mr. Book Owner- Part 4_)

**Rubeus Hagrid**

(_ref. from previous part_)

O', tha bloke befo me was too skeptical

Skeptical-a fancy word Ermy...oh sorry hehe

A fancy word Hermione taught me back when I was preparin for tha court hearin for Buckbeak

It just kinda stuck in m' memory

Hermione Granger.

Grawpy still asks about er.

Ya know, she's the Minister o' Magic now? or Ministress, I guess

That girl...sharp as a whip and a natural witch, cud do spells in her firs yer I can't do still!

Oh, befo I forget...

Hullo, I'm Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts.

I also teach Care O' Magical Creatures to the students

Hogwarts is my home, its where I ave been livin at for most of my life. I was kept at Hogwarts as the gamekeeper eva since I was little, by none other than Proffessor Albus Dumbledorr, even tho I was expelled from the school. He even got me my job as the gamekeeper and caretaker of the animals of the Fobidden Forest

I loved tha man

Was broken when he was gone

Still cry when I've had a Firewhiskee too many

Can't imagine what Arry musta bin thru when he died

Saw him collapse beside his dead body and cry

But then he picked 'imself up, he did. Proved to be James's and Lily's son

Killed you-know...oh, Neville tells me to say n write his name now... Voldemort

Yes, Arry James Potter stood up to that mudderer n defeated him. When he was duellin with Voldemort that day, I swear I cud see his godfather's willpower blazin thru his eyes. Never seen him run away from a fight or ask for anyone's pity. Always up to the challenge.

And with friends like Ron and Hermione beside 'im, he never needed no one really

Oh, look at me, writin about things no one asked me to...

So bout me ma and pa

Me ma was a giant and pa was a small human

Tha makes me half-giant-half-human

Now, peeple tell me half breeds are bad, but I don't care what they think. I love my giant side as much as I love me pa's. I just love Grawpy, me giant half-brother, probably even more than I loved Aragog, hope his eight-legged soul found peace

I realize now I ain't written much bout Olympe, but she wud probably mind if I wrote anythin about er without er knowledge.

So yeah, that's as much as I can write about meself.

I ave been in this room for a long time, lying comfortably in a Muggle bed. I don't know where I am, but since I am lying perfectly well on a Muggle bed, with me feet on the mattress instead of hangin out, I think I've bin shrunken usin somevk kinda complex spell.

That must mean I'm captured by other wizards, but as far as I know, they haven't tried to hurt me yet. Matter o fact, I aven't even seen a wand since I woke up, neither no sign o magic

I wunder why the musta captured me though, coz I don't know much bout nothin these days and

Uh and

Suddenly my eyes are gettin heavy and I can barely write

So uh

Nigh


End file.
